The present invention relates to cosmetics, and in particular to containers for storage and transport of cosmetic makeup sponges, which are often referred to as blenders. Moving forward in this disclosure, the makeup sponges will be referred to as sponges/blenders.
Conventional reusable oval shaped cosmetic sponges/blenders have been commercially available to the cosmetics industry for approximately ten years. These sponges/blenders are mostly used to apply foundation, tinted moisturizer, or cream blush to the face, without the direct application through use of fingers or brushes. The sponge/blender creates a smooth flawless finish and/or a base for further makeup. Although different shape cosmetic sponges/blenders have been available for more than a decade, the oval or tapered egg shape sponge/blender has become increasingly popular in recent years and represents the standard in commercial use.
Using a sponge/blender is simple; first a user wets the sponge/blender with water until it is completely saturated. Note that, as the sponge/blender absorbs water it increases in size. The user then squeezes out excess water and dabs the sponge/blender into the desired makeup, generally a foundation makeup. Then a user applies the makeup to the face; smoothing and dabbing until the face is covered in makeup to the desired look. The cosmetic sponge/blender is also ideal for applying SPF sunscreen and self-tanner for even coverage.
It is impractical to restore the sponge/blender to its original condition as oil based makeup tends to accumulate on and within the sponge/blender, even after washing. However, with proper care the majority of manufacturers claim that sponges/blenders have a lifespan of approximately three months. To lengthen the lifespan, it is recommended that the sponge/blender be cleaned with soapy water every three to five days of use to avoid build-up of makeup or other residue. After cleaning, although squeezed dry, the sponge/blender does remain damp and with the dampness it retains excess makeup product. It is recommended that one allow time to completely dry the sponge/blender before returning it to the makeup bag. However, this is often not practical as most women prefer to carry the sponge/blender with their makeup collection and there is insufficient time to permit adequate drying before travelling with the sponge/blender.
As such, after using the sponge/blender to apply foundation, the sponge/blender is typically immediately returned to the makeup bag where it remains damp. Very soon the inside of the makeup bag becomes messy and unusable as foundation or other makeup product transfers from the sponge/blender to the inside of the makeup bag and/or other makeup.
Additionally, the sponge/blender itself becomes subject to fouling. For example, cross-contamination may occur when black eyeliner pencils or eye shadow applicators deposit contents onto the sponge/blender. Hygiene is also a concern; once the sponge/blender is exposed to other components while loose in the bag, it is a magnet for bacteria, which is later wiped on the face. Each of these results is highly undesirable.
To combat some of these issues users began storing sponge/blenders in plastic bags. However, it was soon discovered that by locking in moisture and not allowing sufficient air to circulate, mold and bad odor built-up on the sponge/blender and as a consequence the sponge/blender became unusable rather quickly. When storing in a small minimally vented plastic container, the same problem occurred as without proper ventilation, the sponge/blender was unable to dry out before mold and bacteria began to grow.